Dancing With Demons
by Danish-twilighter
Summary: Edward left in NM. Bella gets pregnant twice, with Edwards kids. what happens if she meet Carlisle after 5 years while shopping? better than it sounds. OOC/AR/AU
1. Impossible

I stood out of the car to go and get my little miracles. Elizabeth Ariel Mason Cullen and Anthony Jace Mason Cullen. How I got pregnant is a mystery when Edward left I got pregnant and had Anthony. Two years later I got pregnant again, this time with Elizabeth and they are clearly Edward children.

Anthony is a nearly perfect imitation of Edward, with his messy, short, uncontrollable reddish hair and his green eyes. Just as Edward had when he was human.

Elizabeth has long, messy, reddish hair, but hers is slightly more controllable. Its 5 years since I last saw any of the Cullens. Anthony just turned 4, two months ago. And it is Elizabeth birthday next month.

Thank God for them not being fully vampire. They shine in sunlight, have to hunt and they grow at a normal pace and they sleep and they also need normal food.

What most amazes me is: after I gave birth to Anthony, he bit me while breastfeeding him. The transformation took a total of 10 hours and I was still able to conceive Elizabeth. I could not be more grateful, I have to miracles all to myself. Of course it would have been better if Edward had been here. If it was up to me then they would know their dad, especially since they don't have any relatives on my side of the family. God I miss their dad.

We went into the grocery store to get them some food as well as others things. It's a good I inherited at lot of money when Charlie died. As soon as we walked in I caught the smell of something. Someone I knew. I figured it was just someone I knew so I didn't give it anymore thoughts.

I'm trying not to spoil my kids but when they make puppy-dog faces, they're simply irresistible. They somehow got a lot of candy and a hunting trip out of me. We walked back to car and I put Elizabeth in her cart-seat while Anthony got in his own. As I walked over to the driver's seat I saw one of the last persons on earth I expected to see.

Carlisle.

No, I've finally gotten somewhat over him and then his family comes wandering into my life again. No, I had to get us out of there. I caught his look, and he froze in place. I guess he didn't expect me here either. I rushed into the car and sped out of town. I almost reached the speed Edward would drive. I couldn't go home, he could trace me there and there's no way any of the Cullen should know where we live.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and sure enough a black Mercedes was following me. Behind the wheel was Carlisle, in the passengers seat was Esme and in the back I could suspect Emmett. What was I suppose to do?

"Where are we goin' Mamma?" I heard a small voice from the backseat and looked back to Anthony's face all puzzled. I couldn't answer him.

Jacob! Sam! Seth! All of the werewolves! They would help us. Having our own treaty with them came in handy, apparently. I picked up my phone and dialled Jacob's number.

"It's Jake" I felt a bit calmer hearing his voice.

" Hey Jake! Listen, can you and the rest of the pack meet me and the Cullen-treaty line?" I rushed out.

" Yeah sure Bells. But what's going on?" he said, much calmer than I could think right now

" I saw Carlisle on the way out of town and he's following me. He has Esme and Emmett in the car with him. I can't lead them to my house. I just can't" I started dry-sobbing.

" Sure Bella, I understand we're on our way. We're going with the plan right?" he said. I could hear him running.

All I could answer was "Yes" I turned in my seat and told Anthony and Elizabeth that we were going to see Uncle Jacob and Anthony was immediately hyper. He loved to wrestle with the wolves. Elizabeth look stayed the same, probably because she didn't understand.

'The plan' was that I would drive over the treaty line and park just on the side, so that the Cullen, or any other vampire, could do anything to me.

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**I'm planning on uploading next chapter on Friday, maybe sooner**


	2. Safe?

We reached the treaty-line and I pulled over, about 10 feet after crossing the line. Jake told that the Cullen knew exactly where the line was and they would never cross it.

I got out of the car and, sure enough, a black Mercedes pulled up 15 feet away. I pretended not to notice them and went around to the other side to get Elizabeth out.

"Stay in the car. I'll come get you." I said to Jace **(Anthony's middle name, but also Nickname)** as I could see he was about to get out.

"Bella! Get back here! Our kind isn't allowed on Quileute land!" Carlisle yelled trying to get my attention but I just kept ignoring them. I heard the 6 wolves approach.

I smiled. I wished I could read Carlisle mind the moment the wolves came and walked over to me.

I carried Elizabeth on my hip walking over to Jace's side. I opened the door so he could get out. Went he got out I took his and held it. Facing towards the woods where I could hear the wolves coming. I thought that Carlisle, Emmett and Esme thought that I was mad. Just standing there, looking into the woods.

I saw Jacob coming; in wolf form of cause. When he reached us he bends down so that I could put Elizabeth on his back. I could hear the Cullen flinched as I started walking over to him. I let go of Jace's hand and lifted Elizabeth on to his back.

"Thank you" I whispered so low no human could hear. Good thing I was surrounded by a bunch of mythical creatures. He nudged me as a sign he heard me. Then he took off, running towards La Push. Elizabeth was safe.

I bend down and lifted Jace up instead. I had hoped that we never had to use 'the plan.' The other wolves were coming out now. Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth. Same came as well, but in human form, I guess so that was able to communicate with them. All three Cullen looked as in shock, unable to speak.

I started walking towards the line, Sam followed. Carlisle finally found his voice.

"I apologize, Sam. Bella doesn't know about the treaty or the line. We never meant to cross the li.." he was off by Sam

"You haven't crossed the line. Bella and her family have their own treaty with us. We're fri…" he trailed off. It looked like none of the Cullen was listening. Instead they were glaring. At me.

Suddenly, I realized they were glaring at Jace.

"Seth" I breathed. Seth immediately walked over to me and bent down, so that I could place Jace on his back. Without a word he took off. Towards, La Push.

Sam spoke again:" I think it's best if you leave now. Don't come back" he said with a stern voice.

"It's okay Bella. Run. I'll drive the car to La Push" he said, gesturing toward me.

I nodded, then took off. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. I reached Jake's house in no time. I walked in saw that Jake had phased back to human. As I walked in, my beautiful babies started crying. I ran over to them. Hugged them. Anything to stop their crying. No mother enjoy watching her miracles cry.

Even tough they knew the plan, because we had practiced it many times, they still knew this was different. I could see it in my son's eyes. I could hear it in my daughters sobs.

"Who wants ice cream?" Jake said enthusiastic or at least trying. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood of the house.

"Yay!" Jace yelled and jumped on Jacob's back "To The Freezer!" he yelled. Jake starting running, at a human pace towards their shed were they kept their freezer.

Two seconds later, Jake came bouncing in with two ice creams in one of his hands. Jace already had his open and staring eating. Jace jumped off his back and sat next to me and Elizabeth, who had finally stopped crying. Jake passed one of the ice creams to me and Elizabeth.

"Mom! Jacob says we can go fighting with Leah! Can I pleeease go?" he pleaded. Was he trying to dazzle me?

"Sure you can.." I replied. His lit up like a Christmas star. I sent a smile towards Jake. I know this was only so he didn't think of … other things.

Elizabeth fell asleep a while after they left. She slept so silently in my arms.

Sam walked in. I had been so fascinated by her sleep that I didn't notice he was on his way. I put Elizabeth in the bassinette we kept here, just in case.

"Bella…" he breathed.

"Yes?" I said anxiously. I wanted to hear want the Cullens had said to him

"Bella… I think you need to go and talk to them…" he breathed again, not really looking at me.

I couldn't process that. He wanted me to go and talk to the person of which we'd just tried escaping from. By the look of his face, he wasn't in the mood to discuss. He had just ordered me talk to _them. _

"FINE" I snapped…

**A/N I upload next chapter next week. It'll be longer I promise. Review! REVIEW! Tell me what you think.!**

**I'm thinkig about doing a series of one-shot from this story from other people POV… DO or DO NOT tell me please!**


	3. Once Called Home

**A/N check out my other story "We Can Beat Them" and make sure to vote on the poll**

My kids would be safe with Jake and Sam.

I ran to the Cullen mansion. I walked in through the big glass doors, to find Carlisle, Esme and Emmett sitting in the living room, buried deep in their own minds.

"We need to talk" I simply stated. I was waiting for them to start the conversation, but none of them seemed to notice that I was present. I walked over and took a seat in one of their recliners.

Carlisle snapped out of his temporarily daze. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Emmett also came back to reality. They both looked like two big question marks. Esme turned to look at me, not completely out her daze.

Carlisle was trying to form a sentence. I've never seen Carlisle this speechless before. All that was coming out of his mouth was sounds that I only could make out as "How, why, when, who, where"

I decided to start out.

"Yes, I am a vampire. Jace changed me, Four-ish years ago."

"Who is Jace? It that your mate? And who was that boy we saw you with? And what's with the wol.." he spilled out before I could stop him. How could he think that I got over Edward? The love of my life?

"No. Jace isn't my mate that would be really weird and wrong in so many ways. Jace is my son. It was he, who you saw." I said calmly. I surprised myself with how seemed to handle this. I talked as though we were discussing dinner or as if I were out with my friends and talked boys.

"And before you ask; the girl you saw is my daughter, Lizzie or Elizabeth and she's Jaces little sister actually." I said in a matter-of-fact voice predicting Carlisle next question.

"So you moved on then?" Esme finally said something.

"NO!" I almost shrieked at them as I stood up. "How can you think _that_! I LOVE Edward! I never stopped!" I sat down again and was trying to calm myself down.

Now Emmett spoke "So you just got kids with some gut, you don't even love? How sick is that?"

Before I could answer, Esme did it for me.

"It is possible to love 2 people at the same time." She yelled at him, clearly frustrated.

"I only love Edward. I've always only loved Edward. Edward is their father." I said trying to stay calm.

You could hear their chins hit the floor.

"How is that possible? Vampires can't reproduce." Carlisle choked out.

"I have a theory of my o.." I stopped to a halt.

Suddenly many different things were happening at the same time.

Alice came bursting through the front door. My cell phone went off. I stood up from the chair and put hand out to Alice from crushing me, while I got my phone out. The screen said "Jacob" I quickly flipped it open.

"Jake? What's wrong? Are they O.K?" I rushed out.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down! They're fine. Elizabeth just have a fever and won't stop crying and calling your name. I think you should hurr.." I stopped listening. She had a fever. She can't have a fever. She's half-vampire. Jace have never had a fever. I could hear my baby's crying in the background.

"I'm coming right now and then we are going home." I said, probably cutting him of mid-sentence. I snapped the phone shut.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I won't promise I'll back." I said. I didn't have time to worry about their reactions. They could hear the conversation just as good as I could. I took of running towards La Push.

As I got closer to the Black's house, I could hear my baby's cries. It only made me run faster.

I stepped in to the house; only find myself assaulted by Lizzie. I sunk to the floor holding my baby girl in my arms. I let her get it out of her system. I looked over her shoulder to see that Jace was also on verge of tears. I motioned for him to come over to me as well. Just as Lizzie seemed to calm down, Jace started crying uncontrollable, setting her off again. I didn't care. It was more important for them to get it out. To let them know that I will always be there for them.

Lizzie cried her self to sleep and I had Jake put her back in her bassinette while I went over to the couch and cradled my baby boy close to me. He fell asleep in my arms. I originally planed to take them home as soon as I got there, but I ended up staying the night there. I put Jace down on the couch and went to the kitchen to talk to Jake.

"What happened?" I asked of him

"I don't know. Me, Leah and Jace were fighting. Me and Leah was in wolf form. And then during a break Jace kind of spaced out and said in this weird zombie-like voice 'Lizzie is crying' and then he ran here and Sam was standing with Lizzie in his hands, looking really sad because he hasn't had much experience with kids I guess." He sounded very frustrated with this.

"It's not your fault, Jacob" I said while rubbing his arm.

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad." He said, searching my face for the answer. I nodded.

"I imprinted." He breathed. He like a huge weight had been put off his shoulders. I stood frozen to the ground. Had Jacob imprinted on Jace?

"Leah imprinted too." Big pause. "On me."

"I imprinted on Leah" he breathed again. I felt relieved. Relieved that he had not imprinted on any of my kids. No offense Jake. Relieved that he has found his soul mate, and that his soul mate felt the same.

I closed the gap between us, and gave a big bear-hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I almost squealed.


	4. My Family

**A/N Don't forget the poll! I'm closing it the 18****th**** Thank you all my lovely reviewers! This chapter is for you! Don't forget to review and you might get the next sooner than you think!**

**Don't forget to check my other story **_**we can beat them**_

***

At 3 am I took the kids back home. I was silently begging for Alice not to find out where we lived, but being that little physic she would already know. I just hoped she wasn't there when we returned.

Oh shit! Apple.

Edward can read minds. I doubt any of them would stop thinking about the day. Apple. It's my swear word. Jace has coconut. Lizzie doesn't speak so much yet that she needs one. I use those words so when they get to school they can't get yelled at for swearing, when they just say thing like apple or coconut.

I pulled up the driveway and thank god. No yellow Porsche. No car at all. I let out a sigh. But Edward knows. Should we leave? Should we run? I don't know. Damn! Now have to go and talk to them again. This is my town! They should leave.

"Are we home mom?" a sleepy voice asked from the backseat.

"Yeah… you like me to carry you to bed?" I asked a very sleepy Jace. He shook his head no and got out of the car. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for me to unlock the door. I got out and walked to carry a sleeping Lizzie to bed. I walked very careful to the door and unlocked it. Jace dragged his feet to upstairs to his room. I walked into Lizzie's room and put her down in her crib as slept peacefully. I never understood how Edward could watch me sleep night after night and still do it. That is until I had kids. I don't why but I can watch them sleep anytime.

I went downstairs to get some things ready for work. I'm working as an office assistant for a very talented lawyer. I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out why they both started crying and how Jace knew Lizzie was crying. Maybe he had another power or maybe she had.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice from above and walked to Jaces room.

"What, Baby" I whispered while sitting down on his bed.

"Will you tell me a goodnight story?" he asked shyly. I rolled my eyes at him. I always read to them. I lay down beside him, and started thinking about a good story to tell him.

"I want to hear about Edmund and the other Callans. Please mom..." he begged and started pouting at me.

"Fine." I said.

"Edmund was a vampire. A real vampire. Not half human like us. Edmund loved this girl named Becky. A human girl. Edmunds could read minds, but for some reason he couldn't read her mind. He started hating her. But he soon realised that he didn't hate her. He loved her. But he knew that they couldn't be together. He soon realised that he couldn't stay away from her and they started dating. But Becky was a smart girl and she figured out on her own what Edmund was."

Light snoring had filled the room. Jace had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead and walk on her tiptoes out of his room, afraid to wake him. He slept very lightly.

I went downstairs again. I pulled my cell out and texted Jacob telling him to call me, when he woke up.

A couple of minutes later I head a buzz in my pocket. I looked at the time before answering. 4:05 Am. Why wasn't he sleeping? Oh, well. I picked up.

"Hey Bells." A sleepy Jake answered.

"Hi. I told you to call me when you woke up." I said, harsher than I meant to.

"I was just wondering. Could you look after the kids tomorrow? I have to go and talk to _them_." I breathed. I didn't really want to, but I have to for the safety of Jace and Lizzie.

"Yeah…" Yawn "I can take 'em" another yawn.

"Thank you Jake! You're really a lifesaver. You know that right? Go back to bed. I'll drop them off at 11-ish" he murmured a 'uh-huh' and hung up.

I went to the bookshelf and got my overused copy of _An interview with a vampire_ my new all-time favourite. I haven't been able to read _Wuthering heights _since Edward left. I liked the vampires in Anne Rice's books. I have the entire Vampire Chronicle. I'd bet Edward would laugh his ass off if he knew what my new favourite book was. I read it until I could my babies heartbeat started to rise.

I got up and went into the kitchen to make them pancakes. Their favourite. I heard Jace stumping down the stairs. I heard Lizzie mumble 'mommy' and I went to go and get her. As I walked down stairs I saw that Jace already had helped himself to the pancakes. But he hadn't started yet.

I sat Lizzie down in her chair and put some on her plate and cut it out so she could eat by herself.

I wanted to know about yesterday and opened my mouth but, Jace beat me to the punch.

"Mom, who was those guys yesterday?" he asked serious, but shy. I had not imagined that he would be so blunt about it. What was I suppose to say? 'that's grandpa Carlisle, grandma esme and uncle Emmett. Oh and by the way the stories of the Callans are really out family'? I don't think so. I decided to skip the question.

"Where they the reason you guys cried?" I asked pulling my son in to my lap. He nodded.

"I didn't like that they were ones who made use 'the plan' and I didn't like that they made you sad." He sobbed and slowly began to cry.¨

"Hey, listen" is said taking his face in my hands "Nothing! Nothing will happen to me. To you. Or to your sister. You're going down to Jake again today while I go and talk to them." I said, assuring him that everything was to be just fine. He nodded and stopped crying. Lizzie had stopped eating.

"What's wrong honey? Aren't you hungry?" I said while picking her up and placed her in my lap. She put her hand to my face and thought of last time she had 'hunted'

"Oooh! You're _hungry_" she nodded her head. "You know… You are going to have to speak at some point." I said while turning to Jace.

"Would you mind getting your sister a rabbit or something. She's hungry. You can grab something you're self but hurry back. Remember, next weekend we have a hunting trip." As I spoke his face lit up and he nodded and ran out of here.

About 5 minutes later he came back with a white rabbit and handed it to Lizzie, who gladly took it and fed.

"I'll be back in less than an hour." He yelled running back towards to the forest.

Lizzie was done feeding and had blood all over her PJ. I was hoping that she would be getting better soon.

I slowly bathed her and put a clean set of clothes, when Jace returned. He was half an hour late. I'm sure felt my frustration; because he ran to bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed just as fast. When he came down in the living I was trying to get Lizzie to say something. With no such luck.

I helped Jace and Lizzie in to their coats and shoes. Jace had packed a small bag with games and toys, for them, just in case.

We were finally on the car and headed towards La Push.

**A/N Don't forget to review and don't forget to vote in the poll! I'll be updating next week, if you're lucky this weekend maybe.**


	5. Love

**A/N there ****is pictures on profile**

As we drove to La Push I remembered Lizzie's fever. When I was embracing her after the talk, she didn't have a fever. She felt the same as she always does. I drove just below the speed limit so that I could talk little more to Jace.

"Jace, how did you know that Lizzie was crying?" I asked, looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

"I had opened our mind-connection and then I heard her cry." He said as if I already knew it.

"You have a mind-connection? Why didn't you tell me?" we were at a red light so, I turned around in my seat, demanding an answer. I knew that they both had their individual powers, but I didn't know that they shared one.

"I thought you knew, momma" he said slightly embarrassed.

The car was filled with silence the rest, of the ride over to Jake's.

That was not the answer I expected.

As we pulled up in front of Jake's house, I saw that he and Leah was lying on the grass with their hands entwined. Jake looked like he was sleeping.

Leah got up off the grass and came to greet us. Jace ran out of the car, excited to prank Jake. I got out of the car and Leah pulled me into to a tight hug.

"I was out shopping yesterday and I got each of them a present. Is that okay?" she whispered so Jace wouldn't hear it. He got hyper when he heard the word present. I nodded my head and pulled her in to another hug.

"Hey Jace! I've got you something!" She yelled as she ran into the house.

I got Lizzie out of the car and sat us down next to a weary Jake. Jace came running towards in a black jogging-set with cool pattern on it – very Ed Hardy style.

"MOM! Look what Leah got me! Isn't it cool?!" he yelled at us.

"It's very cool. Did you remember to say thank you? And don't yell Jake's asleep." I said in a low tone so he would understand.

"Doesn't matter. I'm up now." Jake mumbled as he sat up in the grass.

"Look Jake! Look what Leah got me!" he said as he jumped I to Jakes arms.

Leah walked out of the house holding a wrapped present in one arm and a blanket in the other for us to sit on.

We sat down on the blanket and Leah handed Lizzie her gift. She happily tore the paper off, revealing a beautiful dress. The dress had red and black checkered squares and was her style.

Lizzie reached her hand up my face and showed herself in the dress that Leah got her.

"She wants to wear it." I said as I passed Lizzie to Leah, so they could go change.

When they came back we played for while and I talked with Jacob, avoiding the Cullens. I checked the time. 12:30. it was time to go and talk with them. I said goodbye to my miracles and took off. I hadn't called them to let them know when I was arriving. They had a crazy clairvoyant pixie knowing when I would come and then they would be there if they wanted to talk to me. I don't know if I wanted Edward there. How I would react. I missed him though. Once he was my life.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion and just walked in.

Reddish/bronze hair, met me as I walked in.

Edward.

At that moment every feeling I had fore him then came back to me. Love. Admiration. Protection. Save. All the things I hated him for when he first left me in that moment years ago.

I tried to keep my poker face on, but I had just fallen in love with him all over again. I don't even know if he felt the same way. Maybe he had found a new mate. Gotten married. Was happy. And who was I to ruin that? So I decided that I was going to act as if we had no history.

"Is Carlisle here? I need to talk to him" I simply stated with a bit of pain in my voice. I wanted Edward back in my life. I wanted him in our children's life.

"Um.. they all left to go hunting a few hours ago. I stayed behind to receive a package for Alice." He said a bit restrained. Why had they left? Alice knew I would be stopping by.

'I'll come back later' I murmured under breath as I turned towards the door. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to reconcile with Edward.

"Bella. Don't go" he whispered. I don't think it was meant for me to hear it. I turned around to see if heard right.

Then I felt his lips on mine. I felt them moving against mine. His hands sneaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. I held my hands on his chest and they slowly sneaked their way up to his hair where they clung on to him for dear life. He suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Bella. You mov.." he didn't get time to finish because I caught his lips with mine. He tried to pull away on more occasions. I took the fact that he was sorry as a sign that he hadn't moved on, which encouraged me. We kept on kissing for several moments. I loved him. All over again. I was never going to let him go.

"I missed you" I whispered after I pulled away.

"I missed you too" he replied. We kissed again, this time his tongue asked for permission to enter. I granted it access, a little too eager I think. We had never kissed like this when I was human and I like the sensation of his tongue exploring my mouth.

When we finally pulled away, he lifted me, bridal style, and carried me to his room. We sat down on his bed and he held just like he used to when I was a human. We didn't speak. We just enjoyed finally being together again.

"So… you're a vampire" he said stating the obvious. "Who changed you?"

"Jace did" I answered. It was the truth. I didn't think where his thoughts would go at my answer.

"Is that your, um, mate?" he struggled to say the last word.

"Do you think I would kiss you the way I just did, if I had a mate?" I said slightly amused.

"Um, I don't know. But who's Jace, then?" he required. 'It's our son' was all I wanted to answer, but maybe that was being way too blunt. But it was still the truth and I wasn't the one to lie.

"It's… um, my son and, um… your son" I finally said.

**REVIEW! ******** :) ******

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget the poll!**


	6. Edward

He didn't move, he didn't speak. He just pulled me in to another kiss. But this was different. It was full of love, passion and urgency.

His lips turned up in the biggest smile I have ever seen on anyone.

"_I_ have a son?" he asked with happiness in his voice.

"Yes and a daughter, Elizabeth" I said and just when I thought his smile couldn't get bigger, it did.

"Tell me everything about them" he inquired. I started smiling like an idiot, because he wanted to know about them. He didn't just reject them.

"Well, our son's name is Anthony Jace Mason Cullen." I wanted to say more but a cut me off.

"Why Jace? I understand where you got the other names from" he said.

"J for Jasper, an a, C for Carlisle and Charlie and E for Emmett and Edward. The most important men in his life, even though Charlie's dead." I answered. He looked understanding.

"I love it." He said.

"Elizabeth Ariel Mason Cullen is 2 years younger than Jace. And before you ask. A for Alice, R for Renée and Rosalie, I for Isabella, E for Esme and a L. The most important woman in her life. Her birthday is July 12, Jace's is April 7." He nodded still smiling like an idiot.

"I'm not sure how I got pregnant the first or the second time, but I have my theories, I will tell Carlisle. They're both half-human half-vampire. They sleep, sparkle in sunlight, they have to hunt but not as often as you guys. They grow at a normal pace. They have the vampire speed and strength. But we have to move before the end of the year." I said, rambling on about my kids so now he knew all the facts about our kids. "ohh… and they are really, really smart." Just like daddy.

I liked the sound of that. Daddy. Edward as Daddy.

"I want to meet them" he stated, like I would ever keep them from him, now that all my previous emotions were back.

"Well you can't come with me to pick them up. You're not allowed in La Push." I said thinking out loud. "But… you could meet us at the house?" I said making it sound like question. It was his choice if he wanted to see his children.

"Okay. Why don't you go and get them now?" he asked, eager to meet his kids. It pleased me.

"Okay. Here's my address." I said as I scrambled the address on a piece of paper. "Meet me there in an hour and a half. I have to go and get them in La Push."

He nodded, smiling like a boy who got free access to the candy shop. He walked me to the car and gave me a goodbye kiss. Long and sensual.

"I'll see you there" he said opening my door for me. I gave a quick chaste kiss and then headed towards La Push. I called Jake to let him know I was coming to pick them up.

"Hey Jake, I'm on my way down to pick them up." I rushed out. I couldn't wait for Edward to meet his kids.

"I take everything went okay at the Cullens?" he asked. Okay? I would describe it as magnificent. We were back together – sort of.

"Everything went fine. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up.

_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG. _ was my new chant in my head.

I turned on the radio and Beautiful by HIM was playing

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful

If I were human I would have cried. I love that song so much. It made me think of Edward, but as of lately, everything did.

I pulled up in front of the house and saw, the entire pack in the backyard playing with Jace ad Lizzie.

"Hey Baby" I said lifting Lizzie up in my arms as she ran over to me. I think Jace hadn't even noticed I was there because he was so caught up a fight with Seth. I carried Lizzie on my hip as I went over to Jace. I saw Jacob and Leah sat on the far end of the yard sharing a deep, romantic kiss.

"Too busy to say hi to your own mother?" I asked. He immediately stopped fighting and ran over to me. I sat a pouting Lizzie down, to give my son a big hug.

"We have to go home, there someone waiting to meet you guys. So say goodbye to everyone." I said to them. Jace jumped from person to person, while Lizzie walked shyly from one to another. When they were one I picked Lizzie up and took Jace's hand in mine and said goodbye to everyone as I headed for the car.

I was still worried about Lizzie not talking yet. Jace started when he was about a year and Lizzie's is almost 2 years and all I have heard her say is 'Mommy' or 'Momma.' Maybe she was just late in developing slow, but she is half-vampire. She just used her power to communicate with me and Jace.

As we pulled up on the highway, the silence broke in the car.

"Who's coming to see us, momma? Lizzie wants know" Jace asked.

"Do you remember the story about Edmund and Becky?" I said looking in the rear-view mirror. He slowly nodded, probably wondering what the story had anything to do with this.

"Well Edmund, actually, Edward is coming." I said as he started to jump in his seat. Edmund was his hero. He wanted to be like him when he grew up; he wanted to treat a lady like Edmund did.

"Lizzie wants to know when we are going to your beach again, mom. Can we go this weekend pleeease?" said Jace, complete change of subject. I knew they loved it there so I would be surprising them soon with a trip.

"Well, this weekend I promised you we could go a hunting trip, but we could go the beach, instead, it's your choice." I said. I wasn't really in then mood to go a hunting trip. But going to my beach could be fun. Maybe Edward would join us. I'd like that.

"Lizzie says beach and so do I." Jace answered. He could be lying to get his so, I put hand on Lizzie's leg rubbing it and she sent pictures of us on the beach. He wasn't lying. I didn't think he was but just to be safe.

"The beach it is. If you like we could ask Edward to go with us." I asked. Hint, hint.

"YAY!" he yelled. Ahhh, the mind of a four-year. I did a little victory-dance in my mind.

The rest of ride of home Jace rambled on and on about what he wanted to show Edward and what games he wanted to play with him on the beach.

When we arrived at the house I saw a silver Volvo parked in the driveway, and on the porch stood my Greek God, looking through the windows.

As I pulled up I said to Jace "Stay in the car 'till I come and get you." He had the habit of rushing out the car. "Okay" he whispered as if it were a secret.

I got out of the car, the second Edward turned around. I sent him a warming smile and he started to walk towards me. I held my hand to stop him. I went and got Lizzie out and out her on my hip. She was slightly sleepy, probably from playing with the pack. She leaned in to me. I went around to get Jace. He was bouncing with excitement. I took his hand and walked up to the porch, towards Edward.

**HA! Cliff hanger! And I'm probably not going to update until the weekend but then I will have 2 chapters up. **

**Thank you Zivadavid, my first reviewer, for your 4 reviews! You rock girl!**

**Don't forget the Poll! Remember! I'm closing it on the 18!**


	7. Our Future

The look on Edwards face was priceless. He looked like Christmas morning. Lizzie stirred in my arms to get down. I did so and before I could a hold of her hand she ran toward Edward. "Daddy!" she screamed at him. She spoke and she knew he was her dad. She was going to be a daddy's little girl. I felt a slight tug in my hand and I saw Jace motioning me down to him. I bend down.

"Is that our daddy?" he whispered as though it was a secret. I nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is"

He let go off my hand and ran to Edward. Edward stood and hugged his daughter tightly and it seemed as he would never let her go again. He was smiling from ear to ear. When saw that Jace was heading for him, he crouched down and embraced his son as well as daughter. I walked slowly towards him, to prolong the moment. He looked up and picked up our son and I picked up our daughter. He then looked me deep in the eyes and then he lightly pressed his lips against mine. The position was kind of awkward considering us, both a kid in our arms. It was a sweet kiss, neither of us tried to deepen it. Lizzie kept shoving me pictures of her being in arms, but when he kissed me the pictures went away.

"Hi, beautiful" he whispered, sending me that crooked smile.

"Hi, sexy" I tried to seductively whisper. With my luck it probably didn't work.

I unlocked the door and sat down Lizzie as Edward sat Jace down.

"Come on Dad! I want to show you my room!" Lizzie kind of shrieked. She grabbed Edwards hand ad tugged him upstairs to her room. She had her own room but I preferred it when she slept in mine. Don't ask me why, overprotective mother gene, but I don't even sleep in the room with her.

"Mommy… I'm hungry" Jace said. He started to rub his eyes. I guess he was tired as well as Lizzie after a day at day La Push.

"I'll go and get dinner ready – why don't you run upstairs to play with Lizzie and your dad?" I suggested, smiling, as I started pulling the things I needed out of the cabinet's. I was going to make chicken curry.

"Thanks mom!" Jace yelled as he sprinted up the stairs.

I was going to put them to bed early no matter how much they protested. We had a kind of a busy day tomorrow and I was getting anxious to get some alone time with Edward.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled with no need to. They _did_ have the vampire hearing. Lizzie ran, as best as she could, down the stairs to the kitchen. She went straight to me so could lift her up in her chair. Edward came walking down with our son on his hip. He let go of Jace and sat down opposite him at the round table. I walked past him to sit next to him but before I got the chance he pulled me I to his lap. "Much better" he murmured.

"When you're done eating, you're going to bed. Before you say anything – it's been a long day and tomorrow will be as long if not longer and I want you fully rested." I said. They nodded understanding. Edward and I didn't speak much but I figured it was because our kids were present.

"Daddy, will you tug me in?" Lizzie asked. I looked at Edward and his face lit up. Lizzie went from almost not speaking to speaking without a problem. Maybe it had something to do with her dad al of the sudden being in her life.

"Of course I will." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me light squeeze.

"Mom will you tell us the story were Edmund and Jason fight over Becky?" Jace asked. I had told him that Edmund was Edward but he probably forgot. I suddenly had a great idea.

"You know what? I think Edward should tell the story, he knows it better than I do." I said. Edward looked at me, confused.

"I don't know that story." He whispered only for my ears.

"Sure you do" I whispered back. Just keeping him in the dark for now.

When they finished I carried Jace and Edward carried Lizzie. I changed Lizzie and Jace into her PJ and Edward tugged Lizzie in and sat down on her bedside. I sat on the floor with Jace in my lap. Edward looked at me for some sort of sign.

"Fine I'll start. So after the baseball game the nomads came. They believe that all of the Callans were vampire but then the wind changed so Jason smelled Becky." I said looking at Edward, to make him take over. He finally understood and took over.

"Edmund knew that Jason was a tracker and he also knew had to get Becky to safety. So he made his sister and her husband take Becky to Phoenix while he and the other Callans searched for Jason." He stopped when snoring filled the room. Edward kissed Lizzie's head and I carried Jace to his room to put him down. Edward came in and tugged him in and kissed his head as well. We walked down to the room in silence, hand-in-hand. We sat down in the couch and he pulled me into his lap.

"I love you" he said. I smiled and gave him a long kiss. I felt something vibrate in his pocket and pulled back.

"Leave it" he said and kissed me again.

"It could be important" I said against his lips. He groaned and pulled back. I got of him and sat down beside him, which he frowned at. He looked at the display.

"What Jasper!?" he snapped, clearly anxious to get back to our previous actions.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go hunting tonight? And where are you dude?" Jasper answered.

"No, I don't want to go hunting tonight, and I'll be home sometime tomorrow." He said ending the call. He didn't even give Jasper a chance to reply. I was glad because I wanted to get back to making out just as bad as Edward.

"Edward? Is the boundaries still there?" I asked. I wanted to be sure in my actions and not push him.

He pulled me in to his lap so that I was straddling him. He kissed me. "No more boundaries." He murmured against my lips. His tongue grazed my lips and I gladly opened to him, the feeling of his tongue in my mouth was a sensation I would never get used to. We sat like this for about an hour and at some point he had carried me to my bed. We lay down on the bed and he just held me.

"I love you" I whispered, looking in to the depths of his topaz eyes.

"I love _you_" he whispered back.

"I was thinking… maybe we could take the kids to see the others tomorrow?" he said with light chuckle. "I know they would love them." I thought about it for a moment. Well Edward and I were back together, so Jace and Lizzie would have to meet the other Cullens soon. I nodded.

"Oh, didn't you have something planned tomorrow since they had be go to bed early?" he asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. I shook my head no.

"No, I was going to make you stay and play with them and _that_ was what I had planned." I giggled. After a couple of hours I remembered.

"Oh! Would you like to come to my beach, with my and the kids, in the weekend?" I asked and mentally crossed my fingers.

"I would love to but Alice said it was going to be sunny" he said disappointed.

"Ohh… that right you don't know." I said, taking his hands in mine. He looked at me very puzzled.

I concentrated on the beach in my head and the next second we were there. My beach. Well, actually my island. The sun shined and the weather was warm. Edward stood there and looked at me in amazement.

"Yeah… that's my power. I can create worlds, that I've seen on my mind and go there." I said shyly. I didn't know how he was going to react to my power.

"This is AMAZING" he exclaimed, looking around us. He sat down on the sand watching the ocean.

"So would you like to go? This weekend?" I asked excited that he liked my power.

"Yes I would like to come" he said, standing up for kiss, which I gladly provided.

"We have to get back, I don't like them being home alone." I said. I transferred us back to my bedroom.

"That was amazing" he said to my lips as he got another kiss from me. We lay together cuddling and kissing for some hours, until it was time to make breakfast. I walked down the steps with Edward close to me. I was making them chocolate chip pancakes, which is kinda hard when you have a gorgeous man behind breathing you in the neck and his arms wrapped around your waist. At around 7 am, Jace came down and leaped in to Edwards arms. We heard Lizzie stir so Edward insisted on getting her.

"So, what do you guys say about going to my place today and see the others?" Edward asked as they ate their breakfast.

**A/N Don't forget the poll! It's a tie! If it is still a tie, then I wont do one! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Cullens

**A/N The ons shot is up! ****It's in a new story 'Vampire Heart' I made the surprise POV since it was a tie. Review! Review the one shot! Review this Chapter! Picture on profile. It's a short one because I got writers block, but it will hopefully end over the week. **

The children's faces lit up.

"I wanna go see Aunt Rosalie! And Grandpa! And Grandma!" Lizzie yelled out. My kids adapted quicker than I anticipated. They had always just been Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, but now they were their aunts and grandparents. Edward was still smiling like an idiot. Jace and Lizzie were talking about whether Alice would take them shopping and if Emmett would wrestle with them. Edward sat at the table and I went to claim my new favourite spot.

"I think they wanna go, _daddy_" I playfully whispered. His eyes started sparkling at the word daddy. He kissed me again, and again, all over my face.

"So when you guys are done eating we can go." He looked at me for approval. I just shut him up by kissing him, fulltime, on the lips.

"Okay finish up Jace and go and get ready. Edward you can go and help or whatever. I'll get Lizzie ready" I said standing up from Edwards lap. Lizzie was already done eating so I took her upstairs to get dressed. I found a cute black dress that said 'Punk Rock Princess' I pink writing. Jake had bought it for her one time we were in Seattle.

I put on a pair of light jeans and a fitted black t-shirt saying 'who are these kids and why are they calling me mommy?' another gift from Jake. When we walked back down I saw that Edward had helped Jace change. He was wearing a black t-shirt saying 'punkling' in red writing and a pair of white shorts. It was going to be sunny today, but since we were going to hang out at the Cullens that didn't matter.

"Ready go?" I asked as I got Lizzie in her shoes.

"YES! `" Jace yelled, running from the living room and into the hallway.

"We should take my car, because yours doesn't have car seats for them." I said as I locked the door.

"I don't have a problem with. Especially since you got rid of your old truck… when that happened?" he asked.

"Um, when I was 6 months pregnant with Jace. Charlie died and left me a lot of money and I figured that… my truck wasn't the safest transportation for a kid and…" I trailed of. I really didn't want to tell the actual reason why I sold the truck.

"and?" he inquired as we strapped our kids in my car.

"And. And my stomach was so big I was trouble driving it" I mumbled, hoping he didn't catch it. But he did, and then he started laughing. Hard.

"Were you really that big?" he said in between laughs. He got in, apparently, he was driving.

"I'm driving and yes, I really was that big" I said as I tried to pull him out of the car with no luck, so I got in passengers seat.

"Have you got any pictures?" he asked suddenly serious.

"Yea. Tons. I think I have filled 10 albums since I started showing." I said as I reached over the console to rub his thigh. He put his own hand on top of mine. He smiled as my answer. The rest of the ride was quiet. Not even Lizzie and Jace talked. I'd bet they were just as nervous as I was. Would they take me back? Even with my package deal? How would Rosalie take it? That I have what she never can?

"We're here" Edward announced.

"Daddy will you carry me?" Lizzie sweet-talked her dad.

"Sure, baby" he said, I think I saw a little frown on Jace's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Mommy, will you take me then?" Jace asked.

"Often course, sweetie"

So here we were. My hand in Edwards. My daughter on her dad's hip. My son on mine. We slowly entered the house. The entire Cullen family stood before, all next to their significant other. I didn't know whether Emmett had told Rosalie or Alice, Jasper. Edward cleared his throat.

"This is Elizabeth and Anthony. My kids. And Bella." He said.

No one said anything. Alice took a step towards and opened her arms for hug. This time I didn't think twice about. I quickly stepped into her embrace. It was a weird position, since Jace was in my arms. When we pulled away, Jace stretched his arms towards Alice.

"I think someone wants to meet you" I said as I passed Jace on to his aunt.

"Auntie Alice" he said, while touching her hair. She didn't seem to mind, which was highly unusual. Edward hands entwined with mine. Lizzie seemed to struggle in his arms.

"I think she wants her mommy" he said while passing her to me. As soon as she was in my arms, she showed me pictures of her in Rosalie arms. Why didn't she just show Edward? Oh well

"Rosalie?" I asked. My first time speaking since we got here. She had been looking at the floor and her head flew up at the mention of her name.

"Lizzie would like to meet you" everybody looked at me, in surprise. Lizzie reached out her arms towards Rosalie.

"_She_, would like to meet, _me_?"


	9. Powers

**A/N YAY chapter 9! ****Check Out My new Story! Sigillum Diaboli! Its an AH. **

Her voice had no trail of anger or embarrassment, actually it sounded full of surprise. Rosalie stood there dumbfounded. Was she surprised that a child would want to meet her or that my child would? I walked slowly towards her and she raised her arms gradually. I placed Lizzie I her arms and for a moment she looked way out of place. High heeled shoes, designer's clothes, child in her arms, perfect make-up and wonderful hair. It just didn't seem right. But when she had her settled on her hip, she looked in her element. I felt sorry for her inability to have kids, she would be amazing. I slowly stepped backwards to Edward again. Just then I heard a loud laughter fill the room. To nobody's surprise the laughter came from Emmett. I didn't understand it. I didn't think any of this was funny.

"Y… your shirt! It's so funny!" he managed to choke out in between fits of laughs. Then I realized what my shirt said. I started to giggle as well. Everyone's eye turned to me, again. Jasper joined in on Emmett's fit. They were now rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone else also started giggling. It seemed to ease the tension that was building in the room. I thought of the conversation I had with Carlisle. I felt bad for running out on him. And Esme. And Emmett. I should apologize to him.

When we all had stopped laughing and Emmett and Jasper had gotten of her floor.

"Carlisle? Can I talk to you?" I asked. I hoped he hadn't taken my sudden departure too bad last time we met.

"Sure Bella" he said and motioned with his hand to the kitchen. I let go of Edwards hand even though I didn't want to, I had to apologize for my behaviour. When we reached the kitchen I spoke up.

"Carlisle I'm sorry for leaving the way I did last. Please don't hate me?" I started sobbing. I didn't want any of them to hate. Especially Carlisle, who had been like a father to me. He embraced me and whispered

"I could never hate you Bella or be mad at you. You're family" he as he ran his hands through my hair in a soothing way.

"Sorry" I said again.

"I know" he said "But you owe me a talk" the way he said it made me feel total at ease with the situation. I was still upset with myself and made a promise to myself to _really_ make it up to Carlisle. We walked back into the living room and the sight that met me amazed me. Emmett was on the floor with Edward and Jace playing some game. Lizzie sat in Alice's lap on the couch flanked by Rosalie and Esme. Jasper sat in the recliner and seemed to just absorb everything.

Lizzie walked over to me and took my hand. She showed me ice cream and I laughed out loud. Every one turned to look at me at my sudden outburst.

"Honey I'm sorry. I don't think they have any ice cream here." I said and she started pouting. She showed me myself asking Carlisle if they had ay ice cream. I let out an exaggerated breath.

"Carlisle, do you have any ice cream?" I fulfilled Lizzie request.

"Um.." he was cut of by Alice.

"Yes we do!" she yelled and walked over to take Lizzie's hand and walked her out to the kitchen "Jace? Would you like to have some ice cream as well? "

Jace jumped up from the floor yelling "YAY" and ran to join them in the kitchen.

"How did you know she wanted ice cream?" Esme asked.

"Hasn't she showed you?" I asked.

"Showed me what?" Esme asked. It was weird. Lizzie couldn't control her powers yet. Jace walked in with his bowl of ice cream hovering in front of his chest.

"Jace you better have your power under control, because you will clean it up" I said and he moved his so they were beneath the bowl ready to catch it if it should fall.

Alice walked in with Lizzie on one hip and her bowl in the other hands. Everybody seemed stunned by Jace's power. I was confused about Lizzie; she would always show me something when I touched her. We all sat down ad watched them eat.

"Lizzie, come here" I said sweetly and my daughter walked over and sat in my lap.

"Sweetie can you show Grandpa what you got for Christmas this year?" I asked she nodded her head eagerly. I think of all the people here I could surprise Carlisle the most what she could do. She walked over to Carlisle who looked puzzled. She placed her hand on his and his eyes shut. She removed her hand and walked back to me.

"Wow" Carlisle and Edward breathed out at the same time.

"What? I wanna know" Emmett whined.

"Go show Uncle Emmett" I whispered and Lizzie walked over to him and held out her arms so he could lift her up. He placed on his hip and she put her hand to his cheek, just as she had done with Carlisle. Emmett shut his eyes closed.

"WOW! That is awesome! Show me some more" he exclaimed when she retracted her hand. Lizzie looked at me for permission and I nodded my approval. She put her head back and showed him more. I looked at Edward; he had his eyes closed. It was clear that he was focused on Emmett's thoughts. Now everybody was confused. Even Alice.

"Lizzie why don't you show everyone" I suggested and she wiggled her way out of Emmett grasp.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" he complained. I sent him a look that said shut up and he did. She walked around the room and showed people one by one. Everyone was amazed at her power. She walked over to show Edward before she could him he said

"You don't have to show me. I have a power too. I can read minds." He said and gave her tight hug.

"What's your power Bella?" Emmett asked. I didn't expect Emmett to be the one who asked me. he didn't ask whether if I had one but what it was.

"What makes you think I have one?" I played with him.

"Bella you were too damn weird as a human not to have any power as a vampire." He laughed and everyone except me joined in. Jace and Lizzie laughed because everyone else did.

"I Was NOT weird." I stated.

"You were too. You weren't scared of us. You fell in love with Edward. You weren't scared when James came but when the doctor wants to stick I needle in you; you freak out" he said and added "Just to name a few"

I couldn't argue with that. I did fell in love with Edward. I wasn't scared of them. I did freak out whenever a needle was to be stuck in me. I wasn't as scared as I should have been when James came. I didn't answer him and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what is it?" he asked again.

"Well… Um… I think it would be easier to show you. Everyone gather 'round" I said and stood up. Edward took my hand and lifted Jace up his arms and Lizzie walked over to Carlisle and raised her hands. I stuck my hand out.

"Everyone touch me." and before Emmett could react "Not I that way Emmett."

"Are we going to the beach momma?" Jace asked from Edwards arms.

"Yes we are." If possible they all more confused. They made a pile of hands on top of mine except Emmett who placed his index finger on my forehead. He giggled at that and I just rolled my eyes along with all the others. I concentrated on the beach; I had ever tried to transport so many people there. 3 at the most, Lizzie, Jace and Jacob, one time. I concentrated on the water, on the sand and beautiful view and then we arrived. I opened my eyes to find all them having their eyes closed waiting for something to happen. Jace jumped down from Edwards arms and ran towards the hut.

"Hey! Bring Lizzie bathing suit out when you've changed" I yelled after him. Everybody opened their eyes to see the reason for my yelling and once again they were stunned.

"You amaze me once again Bella" Carlisle said and put Lizzie down. He sat in the down in the sand and Esme joined him. Alice was standing in front of Jasper, who had his arms around her waist and looked at the view. Rosalie looked… surprised?

"Um Yeah… This is my power" I simply stated and Jace came running out of the house. He had changed into his swimming trunks. He tossed Lizzie's bikini on the sand next to me and jumped into the ocean.

**A/N Tell me what you think! ****How do YOU think Bella got pregnant? Leave your answer in a review!!!!!!!! Review!!**


	10. The Beach

**A/N So here's the theory chapter! I hate this chapter and PLEASE don't hate me. it was the only thing I could come up with and I spend several Danish lessons coming up with it. So please don't hate me! Remember! The one-shot is up and i have another one ready - but you wont get it until this one has 10 reviews!  
**

I helped Lizzie change into her bikini and she darted out into the water, to play with Jace. I walked into the house and found my bikini as well. When I came out I brought 2 of my other bathing suits and hoped they were to Alice's and Rosalie's likings. When I returned from the hut nobody had moved and Lizzie and Jace running in the water, playing.

"Okay – start moving. It's freaking me out" I said as I looked from one Cullen to another. The clouds had cleared and now the entire island was covered in sunlight. I looked around the Cullens and was amazed. I had only seen Edward in the sunlight; once. The sun enhanced their beauty beyond description.

I walked over to Alice to pass one of the bikinis and she broke her dazed and gave me a hug and took the bikini and headed off towards the hut. I walked over to Esme.

"Esme, would you like a bikini?" I asked and held out one for her. She looked at me and pulled me into a big hug. But it was so much more. It showed her apology, her love and admiration? She gladly took the bikini and strolled over to the hut.

Next was Rosalie.

Everyone seemed to be watching the view or taking in the surroundings, everyone but Rosalie. She was watching the kids. Not with envy, but with care, love and protectiveness.

"Would you like a bikini?" I asked and feared her answer. She probably didn't like it. I started to walk away when she didn't answer.

"I would love to Bella" she said with everything but coldness. She smiled warmly at me and walked to cabin.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't have anything for you to wear"

They all came back from their daze and started laughing. We spend the rest of the day playing and talking about nothing. We were unable to pry Lizzie away from Edward the whole day. She even fell asleep in his arms. He didn't seem to mind at all. From the point she fell asleep and refused to leave his arms, Edward was in a whirlpool of happiness. Rose and Jace became very close. She even let him play with her hair. We were all astounded by that. She just shrugged it off. We made a campfire and roasted some marshmallows, well Jace did. He fell asleep against Rose and she carried him to his bed, inside the rug. Edward refused to let Lizzie go. I let it go. I know how comfortable if was to sleep in Edward arms.

"So Bella, You said you had some theories. Let's hear it" Carlisle said. We all sat around the campfire grouped up in pairs.

"I… I think that it was Edward venom that did it, obviously. I think that every time he kissed my skin, open-mouthed, some of his venom came in contact with my skin. Then my skin absorbed it and stored it. That's when I became pregnant with Jace. I know you all probably wondering about the name. J for Jasper, a, C for Carlisle and Charlie and E for Emmett." The men's eyes lit up as I told them about his name, when they all realised that were a part of it.

"I think the reason I became pregnant just after you left was because, your venom was fresh in my system and made its way down…wards… I think Lizzie happened because I hadn't 'used up' all of your venom " I said looking at Edward "and enough of it had made its way down… there… Lizzie happened. It's the only think I ca come up with to cover both pregnancies." They all still had a slightly less confused face. Why? Oh. The vampire-thing.

"When Jace bit me and turned I only think I was turned half, since he is half and half. That would explain why I able to conceive Lizzie. Lizzie hasn't bit so I actually don't see why it wouldn't happen again. Unless I have 'used up' all my supplies." I laughed out the end bit. Edwards realised his eyes from Lizzie and looked at me. His eyes seemed to glow at the possibility of another child. I wouldn't mind a kid more if Edward was with me.

Nobody said anything for what seemed like forever. Carlisle looked he was deep thought.

"I can't come up with anything better." Carlisle finally said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Does um… time pass here?" Jasper asked. It was the first he had spoken to me since my first 18-years birthday.

"Yes it does." I said ad he nodded in understanding. Edward finally stood up without a word and walked cautiously towards the hut. He came back and sat down behind, pulling me up against him. Alice and Rosalie made an 'Awe' sounds. After a couple of hours Carlisle spoke again.

"Can you take me home, Bella? I have a shift at the hospital" he said.

"Of course Carlisle. Anyone else want to get home?" I asked as I stood, even though Edward made quite an effort to keep me where I was. They all wanted to go home except Edward. I think they just wanted to give us some alone time.

"I'll be right back" I said to Edward.

I transferred us back to their living and ran to Edward living room. We exchanged quick hugs and I ran to Edward's bedroom to get his trunks. I quickly returned to the island, eager to be Edward again.

"Hey, you" I said as I walked toward him.

"Hey, you back" he said and met me half way. He engulfed me in a tight embrace. He kissed my hair and just held me. We were silent for a while until he broke it.

"Can you forgive me?" he said pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"Of course I can! I forgave a long time ago! When Jace was born." I said and hugged him close to me.

"I brought your swim trunks." I said and hold them up for him to take.

"Thank you" he said and gave me a, what was meant to be chaste kiss, but it quickly evolved into a long sensual kiss. After a long break he spoke again.

"What do you mean 'When Jace was born'?"

"When I had Jace I quickly became so attached to him and my love for him is unending, but if it was best for him I _would_ leave. So I know where you were coming from" I explained.

He nodded against my hair. I felt so loved at right now. Everything is perfect. I have the man of my dreams, forever. I have two little miracles and the Cullen's have accepted me back. All the love I once felt for Edward didn't perish, it was just put on hold and when my kids entered my world the love grew. And when he finally returned, it seemed to double.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked. He nodded and changed right before my eyes. _Boundaries? What Boundaries?_

we spend the rest of the night swimming and playing around. It was like we were in our own little bubble. It wasn't until around 7 o'clock the bubble burst. Lizzie was having a nightmare and was screaming for her daddy. Edward quickly ran to her side and picking her small form up and cradled her body.

"Shh…" Edward cooed "Nobody's coming to get you"

First I was confused and then I remembered Edward could read her mind.

After she had calmed down Edward said "That is one amazing gift she has. She just showed me her nightmare."

"Didn't you just read her mind?" I asked

"No I can't read their mind"


	11. The Weekend

**A/N Please review! I would appreciate ideas for one-shots. I won't update until I reach a 100 review.**** Remember! Review the one-shot I have up. **

"Oh" was my brilliant answer.

"I kind of hoped that when you were changed that would as well" he said. "Why do you think that is?"

I looked at him puzzled. "I haven't figured that one out yet." I admitted. I had thought about it a lot but I've never come up with something that covered both my human and vampire life.

"Would you like to go for midnight swim with me?" he sweetly asked. I nodded my head slowly. We walked hand in hand into the ocean. I didn't do much swimming. Edward wouldn't allow it. He held me close to his chest and he did the swimming. It was nice to be so close to him again.

We spend the weekend laughing and having fun with _our_ kids. Edward taught Jace the basic of baseball, so he could play with them the next a thunderstorm came along. Lizzie was all over Edward and he didn't seem to have a problem with that. I started preparing Lizzie for the many shopping trips to come. Lizzie and Edward spend a lot of times building sand castles. Jace joined in sometimes but admitted it wasn't his thing. I was proud of Edward. He didn't pick one over another, even though Lizzie was hard to get away from him.

"Where do you want to move?" I asked Sunday evening after we had put the kids down.

"Are you sure the others don't mind moving again so soon?" I asked so soon he didn't have time to answer the first question.

"Bella, I'm sure if the others didn't want to move they would say so" he stated. He gave me chaste kiss and continued. "As of moving, I think we should talk to others. Where they would like to go and those sorts of things."

I nodded my head in response. He just held me close. It made me think of the times where he would hold me while I slept in my human days. We lay on the beach on talked about random things. He told me where they had been over the last 5 years.

"I graduated from culinary school" he admitted shyly.

"Why?" I laughed.

"I wasn't quite myself and I told Alice she could pick whatever for me and she chose cooking" he shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Emmett got a laugh every morning. He thought it was very funny I was learning how to cook when I don't eat. He laughed every morning because he had expected me to drop out and laughed when I didn't."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started giggling, trying to hold it back so that I wouldn't be embarrassing any more than usual. The giggling turned into laughing, which turned into uncontrollable laughter. He had gone to culinary school, the vampire. When I finally composed myself I spoke.

"Why didn't you drop out?"

"I guess a small part of me was still trying to get back to you and if I ever did, cooking would be a good thing. Even though now, you're vampire, my skills will still be used, to cook for Elizabeth and Anthony"

I could help the 'awe' that escaped my mouth. In his deep subconscious he wanted to be with me again and made decisions with me in consideration. He could have dropped out of the school anytime; even though he wasn't quite himself at the time.

We were lying on in the sand cuddling and kissing, it was much better without the boundaries. His tongue felt amazing in my mouth

"Do you want to go the meadow tomorrow? I'm sure the others won't mind looking after the kids." Edward asked, but I could hear a small plea in his voice. I thought about the possibilities of having him alone, without having to worry about the safety of our kids.

"I would love to" I answered and gave him a long passionate kiss. After a few minutes of intimate kissing Jace started crying and began tossing around in her bed, but still sleeping.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Jace screamed at us. We ran full speed into their room to find them both crying, but Lizzie was still asleep. Jace flung himself Edward and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward said in his velvet, soothing voice trying to calm Jace down. Lizzie wasn't making a sound. She was just tossing around and tears flowed from her eyes. Her eyes weren't giving any hints to what was going on inside her head. While Edward was calming Jace down and trying to get him to say what had happened, I took Lizzie's hand to see if she would show me what was going on in that pretty head of hers. I gently picked her up and tried to wake her up, with slow rocking. Jace was still crying uncontrollable. When Lizzie didn't react to the slow rocking back and forth, I started to really try to wake her up, with no luck.

"Edward…" he looked at me with worried eyes. "Maybe we should switch"

We switched, with a long of difficulty. When you two screaming kids, who tossing around, it makes quite hard to make the switch. Edward managed to control her movements but the tears were still there. I could see in Edward eyes that it broke his heart, to see his kids upset. Jace's crying slowed and now a mere sobbing, but was still very upset and… angry? Something was showing in his face that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Jace? Honey, what happened?" I asked when I thought he was calm enough to answer.

"Lizzie had a very… very bad dream." He choked out and then started crying softly again. Edward eyes shot up to meet mine. I had forgotten to tell him about their mind-connection.

"I'll explain later" I mouthed to him. I didn't want to disturb Lizzie now that she finally had stopped crying and were still. We still hadn't been able to wake Lizzie. Edward started singing to her

_I kn__ow this girl  
and her name is Lizzie  
and its past her bed  
T-I-M-E_

Lizzie woke up and a huge spread across mine and Edwards faces.

_  
She goes to sleep  
and she can just dream  
and not have to be  
in a stinky trailer wit__h me_

Lizzie reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and smiled. Her other hand went to her own hair. She twisted the hair in both of hands and it was like she was feeling the texture there ad she smiled to Edward.

_  
So when I feel blue  
and don't know what to do  
I look at you  
and I just say..._

He bend down and blew a 'raspberry' on her stomach. Lizzie squealed with joy and Edwards eyes glowed because he had make his little girl laugh.

"She still isn't showing me anything. Do you think anything is wrong?" Edward whispered. I certainly don't hope so. Nobody knew about my very special children expect for the pack and…

They soon fell asleep again, exhausted from crying and waking up in the middle night.

"How can Jace know what Lizzie was dreaming?" Edward asked after they while deep in sleep.

"They have this… umm… what's the right word mind-connection? I found out the day I met Carlisle for the first time. Jace was wrestling with Jacob and Leah, who by the way imprinted on each other, and Lizzie was with Sam while I was at your house. I had to cut the meeting short because Jake called and said Lizzie had a fever so I rushed over there and took them home. The next day I was driving them down to La Push so Jake could watch them while I was here. On the way I asked Jace how he knew. And he said that he closed his eyes and then he saw her crying and ran to her. He's a real protective brother"

Edward didn't answer, he just nodded. We stood there for a long time and hold our kids while they slept. Jace woke up before Lizzie.

"Jace you have to tell me what Lizzie was dreaming" I said sternly.

His eyes began to tear and he said "She dreamt Uncle Aro was killing her"

**A/N I'm evil and I won't be updating for a week since I'll be going on vacation**


	12. A Surprise

I was surprised in hearing the truth in his words. Aro would never hurt my or my kids, they helped me both times I was pregnant. Edward had told me about The Volturi in Italy and they were the only other vampires I knew of, beside the Denali coven. I was desperate, because Jake wouldn't talk to me because he believed that it was my own fault. So I went to Italy and I was surprised. They weren't vegetarians but they didn't hurt me. I think partly, it was because they were curious about the thing growing inside me and partly because Aro was a dear friend of Carlisle's.

When I had given birth and recovered from the 'transformation', I went back to Forks to start eternity there. I told Jake everything and he gladly accepted me back in to his life. I started spending more time in La Push and was soon friends with the entire pack. They all helped me raise Jace and when my pregnancy with Lizzie rolled along, they were nothing but supportive.

I missed Aro. It had been a long time since we had visited them. I was planning on taking them to Europe for Elizabeth birthday next month and then make a stop in Paris for Disney land as her actual present. It would be a win-win situation.

Edward gave me a look of utter confusion and I mouthed 'later' to him because Jace and Lizzie were crying. At least this time Lizzie's eyes were open and she acted normal again.

They both cried themselves to sleep and neither Edward nor I would release them from our hold.

"How do you know Aro?" asked Edward with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Um, when I first became pregnant I was scared. I knew this baby wasn't 100% human and I didn't know who to turn to. At that time, I wasn't friends with wolves. I tried to think of some of the vampires who you guys have mentioned. The only ones I could think of were Victoria and Laurent, and the Volturi." I replied and continued. "I wasn't going to look for Victoria and Laurent, since they had tried to kill in me the past. So I went looking for the Volturi. It was a long shot, I'll admit that. The only information I had was very little and I couldn't remember all of it. I could just remember that they were in Italy and that they lived in a town which name was similar to 'Volturi'."

I took a deep breath. I didn't know whether Edward what think. Would he be proud of me, for taking a responsibility and putting our unborn child first? Or would he be mad, that I would be such a thing and not thinking about my own safety? His facial expression looked composed. He wasn't showing me his real feelings about this. I knew that this particular subject was hard on him. After everything with James, it was pretty understandable. I was sad and it was clear in my voice that, that specific time was hard. As I spoke next I'm sure my uncertainty was

"Edward? You have to tell me what you thinking" I noticed that his look wasn't even on me. it looked like he was far away, in his own little world. He snapped back to the present and turned his eyes to mine. His mouth open slightly and revealed his teeth. His face was mixture of amazement, admiration, love and surprise. In a good way. "Edward? I'm not the mind-reader here"

He still didn't speak. He slowly started shaking his head back and forth, in disbelieve.

"Are you mad at me?" it came out as no more than a whisper. His head shot back to mine and his eyes widened.

"No. Never. I'm simply amazed over how well you handled the whole situation. We sought out vampires, put your, _our, _own kid first and once again did you not think about yourself!" he hissed at me.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to sound that way" he immediately apologized.

But there was nothing to apologies for. He was already forgiven.

It was Sunday now and we were going home. Jace complained much, saying he wouldn't get to see Edward, which I quickly said that he would along with the rest of the Cullens. He walked over and kissed me deeply in approval, a very clear approval.

When we arrived back at the Cullens, they were all standing in their living room, waiting for us. Esme had made lunch for Jace and Lizzie, who annihilated the food, which made Esme very pleased with herself. We hung out until dinner.

"I have to take them home now. Sorry. They have to be up and ready for tomorrow." I said standing up to take a drowsy Lizzie from a reluctant Rosalie. I looked over at the boys, who were playing Play Station, and of course, they let Jace win. Jace were currently racing against Emmett in the streets of Bangkok. I noticed that Edward had frozen. Jace looked like he hadn't heard me.

"Jace, come on. You have a recital tomorrow and you need your sleep." I said. That was the one thing I had kept from Edward. His son had clearly inherited his musical skills. I realised that I had let the cat out of the bag.

"You are all, by the way, invited to come."

"We would love to Bella" Esme quickly said and everyone quickly nodded their heads in agreement. Except Edward. He still looked frozen.

"Okay, mommy" Jace said and put the controller down in ultra slow motion.

"Come on" I hissed at him. he laughed it off and said his goodbye and we made our way to the car. When they were buckled in and I walked back to my seat I saw Edward standing by the door with a sheepish look on his face.

"Can I come with you?" he asked in a voice that he knew was dazzling me. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Well… You have to ask them" I teased gesturing toward the backseat. He rolled his eyes at me and opened the door.

"Is it okay if daddy goes home with you?" he said in a mock tone but I don't think they noticed. Lizzie started squealing and clapping her hands. She reminded me too much of Alice already. Jace nodded his head so fast, I thought it would come off if he kept at it, and screamed 'YES' over and over again.

Edward smiled, clearly satisfied with the reaction.

"What about you? Is it okay with you if I go home with you?" he said in a seductive voice. I just rolled my eyes at him and handed him the keys. He smiled that lovely crooked smile that would make every female in the world go weak. Jace started rambling about all the things he and Edward could do tomorrow. Lizzie just stared at Jace curiously. Edward and I joined hands over the console and didn't speak to each other for the entire ride. I had a feeling that Edward was holding something back.

"Jace? What are you playing to tomorrow at your recital?" Edward asked, interrupting Jace.

"Umm…" Jace said and looked ass if he was concentrating really hard but befor he could say anything.

"Jace. That is supposed to be a surprise" I said sternly.

"Okay mommy" he murmured and looked very tired.

When we pulled up in front of my house Lizzie spoke.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in?"

"Of course honey" he said and flashed her, a brilliant smile. I may have his crooked one, but they had pretty much all the others. Lizzie was already halfway in dreamland and Jace wasn't much better himself.

Edward tucked Lizzie in and read a story to Jace afterwards. Jace loved the normal kid stories but he quickly grew bored with it. So Edward read 'the never-ending story' to him. We spend the night watching movies and talked. Edward would ask me every hour or so what Jace would be playing tomorrow and I wouldn't tell him. There was sometimes were I almost slipped, when he used his crooked smile or made a puppy dog face. At about 4 a.m. Edward wanted to watch another movie and went to look through my 'collection'. And by collection I mean the 15 movies I own.

"Why do you have 'a never-ending story 2' and not the first one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm still trying to figure it out" I said simply. "How can they make a sequel to a movie with no ending?"

He just laughed and nodded as if he understood it. Nobody ever did. I laid out Jace dark jeans and white t-shirt. I would have loved to put him in a suit but damn those things are expensive. I made them scrambled eggs for breakfast and then we headed off towards the school. The other Cullens were already there when we arrived, which surprised me. We were supposed to be here an hour before everyone else. Alice stood holding a big bag and I could only guess what was in it.

"Jace would come with me?" Alice asked sweetly and stuck out her hand. Jace took and followed her inside the school. I had brought the camcorder to tape his first recital. Alice walked out a few minutes later.

"May I introduce the one and only… Jace!" she said and Jace walked out proud in a new suit. I rushed over to him and pulled him in for hug whether he wanted it or not.

"You look so good honey" I exclaimed.

"Jace, don't you have to practise on last time before you go on?" Edward said with a small hint in his tone.

"No daddy. I know it pretty good"

I knew what game he was playing at. He just wanted to hear what he was playing. I let out a small 'tsk tsk'. Jace's teacher came out and said it was time. Jace was up first. After our quick words of encouragement he went in and got ready. We went in also and found our seats. When Jace walked on stage he was met by an impressive applause.

I listened as the familiar tones of my lullaby filled the hall…

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! Please tell me what you think!**

Who wants a EPOV next?? Let me know by pressing that button!


	13. A Concert

**A/N: Okay I know a lot of people hate me right now. THIS IS **_**BPOV**_**!!**

I was mesmerized as Jace played. He played it to perfection. He looked like a miniature version of Edward. The room was silent as his fingers moved over the keys. Edward leaned in closer to me and whispered, "I love you", he then brought me in for a heartsoaring kiss and he reluctantly pulled away, realising we were still in public. When Jace finished, everyone stood and aplauded my little boy. My heart was filled with pride and love. Carlisle had to help Esme control her clapping, since she was so moved by the song, that she forgot she was a very strong vampire, in a room filled with humans. Out of all the clapping, our family's was the laudest. Whether it was because they were vampires and clapped a little lauder than physically human possible, or if it was simply that they what that song meant. Jace walked to the edge of the stage and made a deep bow. Jace was the last one to play and the entire room shouted 'Encore' all together. Jace looked at me hestitantly, he knew he might cause exsposure. Alice looked over at me and smiled wickedly. I hoped it wasn't caused by a future shopping trip vision. If she had seen what Jace was going play I sure as hell hoped she was blocking her thoughts from Edward. I got up and walked towards the edge of the stage. I was only rows away when a woman grabbed my arm.

"You surely do have one talented boy" she said.

"Thank you"

I reached the stage and Jace sat down to hear me.

"I want you to play the one I call 'Esme Favorite'. Do you remember it?" I asked in vampire whisper. He nodded and a smile that could light my entire world, showed on his face. He ran of towards the piano and nodded to his teacher, who grabbed a microphone.

"It looks like Jace would like to play another piece for us." She said and i thought i was going deaf by the applauses and howlings. This could not be good for my little boy's ego.

I walked back to where we were seated and sat down. Edward took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers. Jace found me in the crowd and looked at me one last time. I nodded and he flexed his fingers. He started moving his fingers and every member of our family's eyes bugged out. Esme broke in to dry sobs, as did Rosalie. Edward stared at me with wonder in his eyes. I just shrugged. It wasn't me who had taught him to play. He did it all by himself.

One day in music class he just sat down at the piano and played something similar to a tune. They teachers said he defiantly had talent. They invited me one day to hear him play and I recognised, after a while, my lullaby. Weeks went by and he perfected it without any help from my side. After he'd finish my lullaby he went straight to Esme's favourite. I guess it's almost like the things with elephants. He plays things only his father could, with perfection, just another connection between father and son.

I didn't pay much attention to Edward during this song. My eyes were fixed on Esme. She looked like she could cry any moment, the tears begging to fall down her cheeks. Jace may not know but during the minutes, there was nobody in the room except Jace and Esme. The family kept looking at Esme and Jace when the realised what song it was he was playing.

When Jace had played the last tone, he went to the edge of the stage and bowed deep again and everybody stood up. I nudged Edward motioned towards the stage. He looked at me dumbfounded. I snatched up Lizzie and took Edward's hand and we made our way to the stage.

For one moment I felt bad for the other children who had played not gotten this reception, but I shrugged it off quickly.

We reached the stage and Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and then ran over to his son and picked him up. He twirled him around before settling him on his hip. The other performer's families joined us on stage and we all bowed. We walked off stage with the families and walked to the parking lot. I was just about to congratulate him when Edward beat me the punch.

"You're were amazing." He exclaimed and threw him up in the air. Jace squealed

"Where did you learn those songs?" Edward asked and looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip and slowly shook my head 'no'.

"I just heard it in my head and then I played it." Jace said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before Edward could respond, the rest of the family joined us in the parking lot and I got lost in my thoughts as everybody showered Jace in compliments.

"Which would rather? Go to McDonalds or go hunting?" Esme asked Jace and Lizzie.

They both squealed and yelled hunting. Jace had done extraordinary at his recital and deserved a good hunting trip. We all got in our cars and drove to the forest.

"Lizzie? Maybe you want to try to hunt by yourself today?" I asked on our way there.

"Really?!" she yelled very excited. I nodded my head.

"But what if I mess up?" she asked, suddenly sad.

"I'll go with you, if you want" Edward offered. Her eyes lightened up and she smiled. This would be her first real hunting trip alone. Well not alone since Edward would be there with her. Jace would normally have brought her a rabbit or something and then he got the chance to some more hunting.

"Does that mean I don't have to bring her animals anymore?" Jace asked smiling, but I could sense the sadness in his voice and in his eyes. He loved the responsibility, I think. But he loved it and would bring her different things and bring her favourites more often. He absolutely loved playing the overprotective brother. If any boy ever did her wrong, Jace would be there to protect her. He was the man of the house, or so he thought.

"Jace, Lizzie is a big girl and if she wants to hunt herself, that's fine. But it's her decision." I said.

He didn't smile but looked happy for his sister, who was about to hunt for her very first time. There one thing, though, I especially happy about. Edward was here to see it, to experience this, to guide her. He had missed out on so many things, but was clearly making up for it.

Edwards hand crept over the console and took my hand. He lifted our joined hands up to his mouths and kissed our knuckles.

When we pulled up in to the parking lot, the others were there, waiting for us. The second Lizzie's feet hit the pavement she ran towards Carlisle yelling "Grandpa!," I smiled at how fast my kids had adapted to having a big family. A family with one mom, one dad, two uncles, two aunts and two loving grandparents. After we had greeted each others, Emmett spoke.

"So, Jace… What's your favourite animal?"

"Um… I like deer. It's the biggest animal I've tasted." Jace said with a big smile on his face. He was 3 years old, when he took down the deer. I, being the overreacting mother, said he couldn't do it again. We had never hunted outside Forks. Since we didn't eat and didn't eat regularly, I think its okay and besides we're leaving soon. I was looking forward to when the kids were older and we could go on real hunting trips. I'd bet the things running through Emmett's mind right now were something similar to: How can he think deer is best?

"We've never hunted outside Forks" I admitted. They all nodded their heads in understanding. Carlisle said that it was only us who should hunt, since neither of them had to hunt. Edward gave me a quick kiss before he picked Lizzie up and ran deep in to the forest.

"Bella? How about we take Jace?..." Jasper asked and Emmett snickered.

"Would you be alright with that, Sweetie?" I asked Jace, who nodded frantically.

"Well, I actually don't have to hunt, so you guys can go" I said and they sprinted into the forest. I was about to yell at them to be careful, but thought they wouldn't hear it.

"Well, I have to go back to the hospital. Jace was amazing, Bella. You truly have some amazing kids." Carlisle said. He kissed Esme goodbye and walked to his car.

I clearly hadn't been thinking this through. Not at all. Now there were no kids and no men. Just me, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. I was outnumbered, big time. It wasn't that I was scared about being alone with them, and that they would want to know how I managed the years without them. No, I had a feeling that being alone with these people, without any male in sight, would end in Bella Barbie Time.

I saw the smirk coming up on Rosalie's and Alice's faces and I couldn't help the fear showing in my eyes.

"No. No! No, no, no, no!" I said as they tackled me.

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined.

"We haven't seen you in 5 years. We have to have some special girl bonding time" Rosalie whined.

"And we have to give you a make over" Alice finished for Rosalie in a rush, hoping that I wouldn't catch it. But I did. We drove back to their house and Alice rode with me to make sure I didn't make a run for it. I was starting to believe that this Bella Barbie time could be fun.


	14. Girls Night In

We arrived back at the Cullen house and I was looking forward for some girl bonding time. The Bella Barbie time, not so much. Alice ran off in to the house, doing God knows what.

"So Bella, would you mind a new haircut?" Rosalie asked me when we stepped into the house. I had been thinking about it for some time. I had really neglected my hair, but I've never really cared much about. But my ends were split and I could use a new style.

"No, in fact I would insist on in."

Rosalie squealed and clapped her hands. She ran upstairs to get her gear. I noticed that Esme hadn't returned yet and was curious about were she might be. Alice came down the stairs with her arms full of stuff. I saw some movies, pyjamas', several bottles of nail polish and much more torture. She threw a pyjama at me and said "Go change" in a slight demanding voice. It was when I was in the bathroom I noticed how ugly this pyjamas really was. It was made of cotton. The main colour was blue, but there were things in other colours. The things were dinosaurs, all kinds of dinosaurs in different colours. There was a longneck in purple, a triceratops in yellow, a pterodactyl in a light green and much other crazy stuff. I put it on anyways and out side the door was a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

I saw that Alice and Rosalie also were wearing silly pyjamas. Rosalie's was like mine, but with different cars instead of dinosaurs and the main colour was a light pink. The cars were also in different colours. Alice's was white with different types of clothing in different colours. There were skirts, tops, dresses etc. Both of them were also wearing fluffy slippers.

Alice jumped up from the couch, that her and Rose was sitting on. "Do you like it Bella? I made it myself?"

"Yes I like it lot, but I would've never guessed you made them. They are a pretty kind of ugly" I said. Did that even make sense?

"Thank you!" she shouted and hugged me. "I got the idea from Hannah Montana, but theirs weren't as ugly as ours, so we beat them" she laughed.

"Now, I've made popcorn and Esme should be back soon with other snacks" Alice said. I hadn't even noticed Esme wasn't here.

"Which movie would you like to start with?" Rosalie asked when I sat down on the couch with her. I looked the selection and saw Disney's Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Titanic, White Chicks and Pirates of the Caribbean. I had to laugh about the choices. I picked White Chick. It was apparently about two black guys going undercover as white girls. Alice popped in the film.

"Shouldn't we wait for Esme?" I asked.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Alice shouted and pointed at the door just as Esme walked in on '1'. Esme had 2 bags filled with chips and sodas.

"I am _good_" Alice announced sending us all into hysteria of laughing. Esme disappeared upstairs to change.

"ALICE!" we heard her yell after a second. "You can't be serious!" she sounded very annoyed.

"Oh yes I am" Alice shouted back in a calm voice. Alice started giggling and we gave her a curious look. She waved it off as no big deal.

Then Esme walked down the stairs and I swear I have never laughed harder in my life. Her pyjama was the same style as our and was a yellow. But the thing that had us laughing was something entirely different. Where we had dinosaurs and cars, Esme had pictures of Carlisle face. His face was all over the place in different colours. I laughed so hard I cried. If Alice and Rose could, they would have too. Then I noticed Esme's face. She didn't look happy, as a fatter of fact she looked furious. But then she joined in on the laughing. I had been laughing so hard for so long I couldn't breathe right.

"Please… S-stop… I can't t-take anymore" I managed to get out.

"Bella, you have to dye your hair purple" Rose said a very serious voice. That stopped my laughing.

"Just kidding" Esme said. "You were about to pass out from laughing. I completely regained my composure, but then I saw what Esme was wearing, and I started back up again.

"Alice, you have to take pictures and I so want copies." I said after I laughed it all out.

"I'm already on it" Alice announced as she appeared with a camera. "We have to remember our girl's day in"

We posed for some crazy photos and started the movie. We were laughing through the entire thing, but not as much as we had when Esme showed her outfit. I got a mani/pedi and we painted each others nails. I got a dark purple with glitter. Rosalie cut my hair, so that it was now mid-back and not waist long. I got a mud mask and then it was my turn to be laughed at.

It was around 8 at night and I was slightly worried about my kids. I knew they were safe with the Cullen men but I always felt this way when I was away from them. We had played with some hair spray that makes your hair a certain colour until you wash. My hair was currently green and yellow. Alice's was blue and white. Rosalie's was red and blond. She refused to look more ridiculous than she already did. Esme hair was white and purple. I think Alice overused her camera because I think we had taken more than 1000 frames. At around nine we heard running and laughing from the nearby forest.

They were coming home.

Edward came running in to living with laughing Lizzie on his back.

"We beat them, daddy!" she yelled and hugged him around the neck, he gently put her down and she waddled over to me. I could see she was very tired. She cuddled up in my lap and the ladies of the house 'aww'ed. Alice hit the camera again. Edward came over and sat next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and then he kissed Lizzie's hair.

Then Emmett, Jasper and Jace burst through the door, breaking it completely.

"Sorry Esme! I'll fix that first thing tomorrow." He said before we even had time to process what had happened.

"Damn right you will" she snarled at him.

I was surprised nobody had noticed our hair or our clothes yet.

"I like your hair mommy" Lizzie said sweetly as she played with a strand. "Can I get my hair that way too?" she cooed. I looked over at Rose who already had purple spray in her hand. Rose walked over and sprayed her hair so that it looked like she had purple highlights.

"Thank you, Auntie Rose!" she squealed. "Look, daddy!"

Edward chuckled. "It's very pretty, sweetheart"

Jace walked over and sat on Edward lap. Then of course Emmett had to notice.

"Bella, is that dinosaurs on your pyjamas?" he giggled. He looked like he was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"Yes it is" I said proudly. Then he looked over at Alice and laughed and Jasper joined in. Then he looked at Esme and then they were rolling on the floor laughing. Then Emmett looked at Rose and his laughter stopped and replaced with something else. He walked in silence over to her and whispered something too low even for vampire ears. Rose's eyes widened at what he had said. I don't think it child appropriate. Rosalie walked over and kissed Jace and Lizzie on their foreheads bidding them a goodnight. Then he and rose sped off in the forest through the shattered door.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Edward, who slowly shook his head no. I heard snoring and looking down at Lizzie I realised she was asleep.

"So where did you and your uncles go?" I asked Jace because I knew he was excited about it.

"Mommy, we went all the way to _Canada_!" he exclaimed as though it was very far away. "I smelled some really nice and Uncle Jasper said it was mountain lion"

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes! It was the best ever!" he exclaimed. Jasper had joined Alice on the loveseat. "it's my favourite now! What's your favourite dad?"

"Mountain lion" he said smugly.

Jace continued to talk him and his uncle's trip. They had swum over to Vancouver. They had held wrestling matches and running competitions. Jace had amazingly 'won' all of them. Jasper smiled as he said that. Yeah, they let him win. We let him talk about for an hour and then I decided it was time to take them home to sleep. As much as I love my little girl sleeping in my arms, it can't be very comfortable. We said our goodbye and put the kids in the car and out of habit I went for the driver's seat, but Edward already sat there.

"You know that I drive" he said and held out his hands for the keys. I reluctantly gave him they keys and got in my seat. I guess I could basically give up driving, I don't think Edward would let me drive if he was near. Jace was too excited to go to sleep so Edward told them a story. He told them of his early days as a vampire. Well, leaving out all the killing of the humans. Jace fell asleep sometime in 1925.


	15. Songs Are Played

That night Lizzie had another nightmare.

It was the same as last time. She was asleep with tears running down her face in endless streams. We couldn't wake her. She didn't wake up Jace either. She only woke up when Edward took her in his arms and walked in the backyard with her. He was singing to her and pointed to the stars. When Lizzie saw the stars her eyes were full of wonder. She was calm. Edward tried to ask her why she was crying, hoping she would show him, but she kept quiet. She reached out her arms to the stars and Edward walked around the guard. I could see his mouth moving and I think he was telling him stories. Sometimes she would squeal and give him a tight hug.

The next days passed quickly. I spend the day with Edward while the kids were in the day care. He also spends each night at our house. Lizzie still had some nightmares but not in the same way. Every night before bedtime Edward would take Lizzie out for a stroll and show her the stars. She was mad when it was cloudy so Edward took her for a run on those nights, out of the cloudbank.

He helps me cook for them and takes them for short hunts and watches them when I have to. When the kids came home we would play with them for a good two hours before driving over to the Cullen house. We would spend the rest of the day playing with them. They both loved the new playmates. Lizzie didn't mid dressing up so Alice and Rosalie got off my back. But sometimes I still had to save her when I thought it was getting out of hands. Sometimes we would sleep there. Esme had decorated a big room for the two of them, when we were staying here. They both absolutely loved and didn't mid the sharing. In the nights Edward and I hardly spoke. It was the quiet time. Being around laughing kids all day was exhausting – even for a vampire.

I was happy about my relationship with Edward. We were going somewhere. I didn't fear marriage anymore. I would love to marry Edward someday. And now, time wasn't a problem. I live forever and so does he. We had plenty of time. We hadn't done more than kissing and it suited me just fine. We would move on when we were ready. I love him with all of my heart and if he left again, I would break down. I was certain of it. He was such a big part of our kids' life now that I would hate him forever if he left again. I would not let him do that to our children.

Edward helped Jace advance in his piano playing. Edward was more impressed with his skills when he heard some of the other song he knew. Jace loved to compose but felt so insecure about them. It was only on special occasions I was allowed to hear him. One day Edward and Jace had kicked all of us out of the house so Jace could play to Edward only. When Edward talked about his boy it was very clear that he loved and that he was proud of him.

I haven't seen Jacob and for that I was sad. He was a big part of my family before and I hoped he still could be, but we didn't last. My kids were too busy with the Cullens to know his absence.

It seemed that every Cullen was spending some quality time with them. they both had taken it upon themselves to teach to hunt for real. They would go hunting trips and when Jace came back he would act like he was the man of the house. Carlisle was slowly teaching Lizzie to read, which she loved. Esme and Jace cooked mist meals and it was now his goal in life to become a chef. When the guys were out hunting us girls would have a girl's day. Some days we went to the zoo others we stayed home.

It was a week until Lizzie's birthday and I was nervous as hell. I was sure that Alice and Rose were planning some big party. I had no idea what to give her. I didn't know if I was supposed to buy something with Edward or if I should give her something on my own. I was wondering if the trip to Paris and Volterra would be enough for her. But name me a two-year-old who wants a vacation for her birthday. She would want toys and stuffed animals. I finally made up my mind to buy her a little thing and then some more in Paris. I was kind of glad that Alice wasn't going otherwise I would spend every hour of every day shopping.

We would leave for Europe two days after her party. I still hadn't talked to Edward about any of this. I knew he wouldn't want me to go to the Volturi.

I was brought out of my little bubble and looked down. I was sitting in a rocking chair with a sleeping Lizzie in my arms, in the Cullen living room. Edward and Jace walked over to the piano. Neither of them had noticed me.

"What piece do you want to play?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bench.

Jace thought very gard before answering. "Momma's song!" he exclaimed. Edward smiled.

"Okay" Edward said chuckling. Jace turned towards the ivory keys. He messed up a lot and frowned all time.

"I don't think I can do, daddy" he said with a big frown on his face. A smile crept up on my face as he called him Dad. My life was perfect now. My kids had a father and a family.

Edward wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his arm in a reassuring way.

"You'll get the hang of it fast. It's a tricky song." Edward promised.

"I want to try again." Jace said and got his fingers ready. When he started playing it wasn't the same song as before. He played the first notes of 'Smoke on the Water' and he started laughing. Edward joined him on the keys and soon they were laughing together. Then Jace got serious again and tried the previous song again. He did fine this time I thought but he wasn't too pleased with himself. I was glad that I had the opportunity to hear him play.

The rest of the clan returned from a shopping trip and Jace went to play with them in the yard. Edward smiled at me from his seat on the bench. He slowly walked over with a not so innocent smile on his face. He moved so fast I didn't see him. He lifted me and Lizzie out of the chair, sat himself in it and placed us in his lap.

"My two favourite girls" he murmured. He kissed me softly and then Lizzie head. He slowly began to rock us back and forth.

Then Jace came running in to the living room with a curious smile.

"Mommy, where do babies come from? Uncle Emmett told me to ask you" he said as he bounced on his feet as if he was expecting an 2+2=4 answer.

I looked to Edward and saw his angry expression. I pressed my hand to his cheek to calm him and it worked to some extend.

I was about to answer when Edward beat me to the punch. "The stork brings the baby" he said in matter of fact. I heard booming laughter from the outside and assumed Emmett was satisfied with Edwards answer. Jace seemed okay with answer and ran back outside.

Lizzie stirred and woke up. She looked up into my eyes and the she pressed her hand to mine and showed me her dreams.


End file.
